


Vega's Corruption

by JKRobertson



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Constellations, Destiny, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff and Smut, Gods and Goddesses, Lemon, Mythology theme, Nymphs & Dryads, Ulquihime Week, Ulquihime Week 2019, Vega and Altair, totally unrealistic, uhweek2019, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRobertson/pseuds/JKRobertson
Summary: Orihime, better known as Vega the forest nymph, was minding her own business when she receives a dark, mysterious visitor who unceremoniously announces his intention to seduce her. Will his somewhat awkward attempts succeed?  Originally written for UlquiHime Zine, now for UlquiHime Week 2019 Day 6: Possession.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Vega's Corruption

She was known as Vega to most, but to those who knew her best, she was called Orihime. Vega was a name passed down to her from her mother and her mother before her. Her line had been tasked by the gods to protect the pocket of brambleberry bushes she called home.

The problem was, no one really ever bothered to traipse through this dark, secluded area of the woods. Orihime often found herself lonely, and frankly, bored.

She filled her time the way her mother had, except that Orihime had no daughter to dote on and tell stories to. Her own mother had absconded with a green-haired centaur years ago. The previous Vega had told her that her time as guardian of the brambleberry patch had run its course and wished her daughter luck, presenting her with a golden lyre and hair ornaments in the shape of sacred six-petaled blackberry blossoms.

A clear brook cut a path through the forest, and occasionally a water sprite would pass through and tell her the gossip from upstream: general goings-on and who had been smote by whom; that kind of thing. She also learned who had been fornicating with whom. Just a fortnight ago she had learned that a beekeeper by the name of Nanao had been chased from her post by a jealous goddess after falling pregnant by the god of wine. 

They were worrisome, all these cautionary tales. Orihime would listen to these sordid stories with rapt attention and then fall back, mindlessly strumming her lyre, sighing in relief that no charming demigods ever wandered into her brambleberry patch. 

It wouldn’t be until after she retired into her thicket that the images conjured in her mind by those stories would replay behind closed eyelids, causing her belly to squirm and her thighs to tremble.

Her peace collapsed one evening when the forest stilled just after dusk. It was an unnatural silence. Orihime ducked into her thicket just in time to avoid a phalanx of bats coursing over the brook, chasing away the fireflies that had lit up the waning moon evening. After the shrieks and fluttering wings had quieted, she stepped back out of her den and cautiously looked around. She did not anticipate finding herself nearly nose to chin with a pale face containing large, deep jade and amber eyes.

“Oh!” she yelped, taking a hurried step back and observing his form. The face appeared to belong to a male, and as she looked down his body she found that she was correct. This satyr had unconventional characteristics, but she was able to place the tall, ear-like horns and long, prehensile, tufted tail. The wings were different. “Who are you, _what_ are you, and what are you doing in my brambleberry patch?” she demanded in an unsteady voice.

The satyr’s heavy brows lowered, eyes narrowing slightly. “I seek the Vega.” He took a firm step toward her. “Have I found you, woman?” 

“Who are you?” she asked again in alarm, taking a half-step back before her retreat was halted as her back made contact with the thicket.

“Like you, I have many names--Niulang, Bunji, Altair-- but you shall call me Ulquiorra. What shall I call you?” he asked, expressionless eyes boring into her soul as he voiced the question.

She sucked in a quick breath, responding before thinking about whether it was wise to share this information, “Um, uh, my name is Orihime.”

“Orihime,” the dark being let the name curl around his tongue and slide out of his lips with an understated sensuality. “I see. Orihime, I will return on the seventh night of the seventh moon, and on that night I will be prepared for you to accept me. Before then, I shall present you with three offerings.” Ulquiorra took another step toward her, his breath warm on her face and his leathery wings shielding her view from anything but him. “Until next time, Woman,” he said, then flew away.

Orihime released the breath she held with a gasp and clutched her chest, her heart racing below the surface. She did not sleep easily that night, her dreams plagued with images of reptilian eyes and black fur.

***

It was only ten days before Orihime was once again visited by a cloud of shrieking sky creatures announcing her strange visitor’s return. This time she cowered inside of her den and waited until he called to her.

  
“Orihime.”

Why her legs unfolded and her feet brought her to him mystified her. When she stood before him, they regarded one another in silence for several moments. The only sound that could be heard in the quiet was their soft breathing. 

The pressure of the silence became too much for her to bear as those tense moments passed, but before she opened her mouth to speak, he relented, stepping to the side and breaking their eye contact. Ulquiorra pointed a clawed finger toward the heavens and asked, “Do you see that, up there, Woman?”

Orihime’s line of sight followed his arm towards the night sky and to a smattering of stars. “Yes. That’s Lyra. That’s where I am from,” she answered, referencing the constellation in the shape of a lyre. “The brightest of those stars is Vega.”

“You have learned well. And you are indeed brilliant, Vega,” he said, his voice dropping to a deep tone and his eyes returning to hers, this time with a hungry glint. “My first offering attempts to capture your nocturnal brilliance so that you may carry it during the day. Wear it and remember who gave it to you,” he murmured as he slipped a golden necklace, with a perfectly clear crystal amulet, over her head. “Until we meet again, Woman,” was all he said, without allowing her the chance to speak before flying off again.

***

The next morning, a friendly water sprite passed through Orihime’s brambleberry patch. The guardian of the berries was more distracted than usual, walking slowly, examining the sparkling ornament that she still wore around her neck.

“Vega? Veggga? Vega! Did you lose your hearing?” the sprite barked.

Orihime’s head snapped to look at the figure in the brook. “Ah! Rukia! I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“I see that. I’ve stopped by to pass on a tidbit of information. The fireflies told the bees, and the bees told the beekeepers, and the beekeepers told the meadmakers, and the meadmakers told me, that a dark visitor has been through this part of the woods, not once, but twice in the space of two weeks. Rumor has it that the dark one is none other than new Altair, and that he seeks a mate.”

Orihime’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she fingered the amulet. “Altair, you say? What can you tell me of this creature?” she asked after finding her voice.

“Well,” Rukia began, her eyes darting from one side to the other before looking at Orihime with a knowing smirk, planting her elbows into the mossy bank of the brook. “I heard that he is a huge black demon with glowing red eyes and a cock the size of a centaur’s.”

“Rukia!” Orihime whined. She didn’t want to hear about something like that. Then again… She bit her lip and looked away for a moment, her cheeks turning pink before she turned to kneel on the bank before the water sprite, her brow worried and small fists pressed into her knees as she asked, “It can’t possibly be  _ that _ big, can it?” She had to clear her dry throat.

An evil glint sparkled in Rukia’s eyes as they trailed from Orihime’s face down her neck, before landing on the amulet that now swung freely above her breasts. The sprite chuckled before responding, “Maybe not  _ that _ big, but certainly impressive. The meadmakers may have exaggerated a bit, you know how they can get after a few mugs. Why does it concern you so, Vega?”

Orihime swallowed and nodded in understanding before she replied, “Oh, um, no reason. Just curious.” She took a small comfort in the fact that Rukia’s description was only somewhat close to the visitor she had received the night before… The one with deep green and yellow eyes that her memory got lost in…

“Vega? Vega… Yoo-hoo,” Rukia said, waving a hand in front of Orihime’s face. “Where did your mind go?” The sprite’s expression was suggestive.

Orihime’s russet hair whipped back and forth as she shook her head. “Um, nothing, really. Just, um, hoping that he doesn’t come to visit me,” she answered, her fingers closing over the amulet.

“Uh huh, sure,” came Rukia’s dubious reply. “Anyway, just wanted to warn you. Take care, Vega!” she said before disappearing under the surface of the water.

***

Only a soft flapping sound disturbed the silence of the night a week and some days later. No bats, no scattering of fireflies. “Vega? Orihime? Come out,” the now familiar voice called from outside Orihime’s den.

The woman came out quietly, stopping short when her eyes fell upon the figure waiting for her. The eyes were different, only green on white sclera. The wings remained, but now, regular, more human-looking hands replaced the clawed, furry ones she had first met with. She took a step toward him, examining the white robes and horned helm he wore. “Ulquiorra?” she asked after a moment, unsure that it was still him.

“Of course,” he answered, thrusting something toward her chest.

She looked down to see a bouquet of jasmine and other night-blooming flowers. “What’s this?” she asked, looking up from the flowers to his face, observing the black streaks that ran from his eyes to his chin and how his stature seemed slightly smaller and less intimidating than before. The corners of her lips tilted up as she began to realize what the object he held was before he had a chance to answer.

“They are flowers, Woman. My second gift. Their bloom and beauty are a pale reflection of your own, but by presenting them to you, I am attempting to capture your favor. Is it not a common wooing practice?” the dark-haired creature spoke in a flat tone.

Orihime choked on a giggle. What kind of person was this? Certainly a forthright one. “It is. And I thank you. I never had an opportunity to do it last time,” she murmured, blushing and smiling down at the flowers. 

Heavy black brows rose marginally, and Ulquiorra’s chest expanded with a slow, deep breath as he took in the image of the bashful woman before him. “I must go. Our next meeting shall be on the date we previously discussed. Until then, Orihime,” he said thickly before he seemingly disappeared into the night sky.

“Until then, Ulquiorra,” Orihime replied in a soft voice toward the star that shared his other name.

***

The seventh day of the seventh month was upon her. Orihime spent the day pacing and nervous. Was she really going to do this? Was she prepared to submit to this mysterious being that had appeared to her only briefly on three occasions until now?

It surprised her as much as anyone, if she had the nerve to tell anyone, that her answer was yes.

Rukia had been by again in the days since his last visit, as had Rangiku, the frequently inebriated wife of a meadmaker. Others had come and chatted with Orihime, sharing stories of a dark being on the prowl. 

She never let on what she knew.

This night, after twilight faded, Orihime did not retire to her thicket. She had prepared for this meeting, washing her body and hair, brushing out the long chestnut strands until they gleamed. She wore a fresh set of robes and waited outside, fondling the gifted amulet, and smelling the night-blooming flowers that had sprouted around the entrance of her den. 

She did not have to wait long. This time there was no flapping of wings, only soft, steady footsteps that announced his arrival.

“Woman, you are not hiding,” he observed on seeing her standing amongst the flowers.

“I’m not.”

“Do I frighten you, Woman?”

“No, I’m not afraid,” came the honest reply.

With that, he strode before her, looking more like a man than he ever had. The black markings on his face were reduced to thin, teal-colored lines. His hair was shorter, and his overall appearance completely unmenacing. “Good. My final gift to you, Woman, are these words,” he said, taking her hands into his and looking into her eyes. “Your light has beckoned me from the heavens. Your beauty and brilliance are beyond compare. You are my star, my soulmate. We were born for each other; destined to meet. As you can see in the skies above, our celestial homes are linked together on this night. It is my intention to make this a permanent connection. If you will accept it, I will entrust my heart to you.”

She didn’t know why, and she didn’t know how, but her answer was effortless when she replied, “Yes. I accept.” 

That was all it took. The impassive, stone expression she had come to expect cracked as Ulquiorra’s eyes narrowed and one side of his mouth curled up slightly into a pleased expression laced with desire. “Then, my woman,” he began, reaching out to touch her throat, trailing two fingers up the front of the delicate column until they stopped to grasp her chin, “are you prepared to unite with me and consummate our union?”

A gulp. Orihime’s mouth felt dry and her lips parted. Her eyelids felt heavy. This was really happening. “Yes,” she breathed, finding her subsequent breath difficult, shuddering past her wet lips.

Ulquiorra took another step towards her and tilted her chin up. “Then from this night forward, I belong to you, Orihime,” he whispered before lowering his lips to hers, their deceptively soft surface pressing against hers firmly; insistently. It felt like he was trying to pass a part of his soul to hers as his breath filled her nostrils.

Orihime was not prepared for her body’s reaction to his kiss. Her hands moved on their own to his chest, slowly sliding up to his neck until her fingertips reached the sides of his face. Her lips parted further then, and her sweet breath ghosted between their faces as she tilted hers slightly to the side.

A deep rumble that started in his chest and growled past his throat left Ulquiorra as his mouth opened and his tongue found its way to hers, its textured surface sliding against hers in a slow, dragging motion, in and out, pulling hers into his own mouth from time to time. He tasted like wine and she couldn’t get enough of it. As difficult as it was to breathe, Orihime found herself trying to drink his tongue into her body. Every time it retreated, she followed it, desperately whimpering for more.

His hands began to explore her body, the one on her chin sliding down her front to cup her breast, the other finding her ribs and sliding down the side of her waist to her hip. Both hands then reached around her back and pressed her body to his, breaking their kiss.

“Vega, I have waited for you for so long, you have no idea…” Ulquiorra’s whispers were harsh between heaving breaths as he held her tightly, burying his face into the side of her neck.

Her fingers wormed their way into his silky hair, and she felt a swell of affection bloom in her chest, temporarily drowning out the lustier thoughts clouding her brain. “I’m here,” she replied in a gentle voice.

She watched his pale face pull back from her and find her eyes. She was surprised to see a mix of emotion swirling below his row of long black lashes: longing, hope, lust, affection, and most surprisingly, fear. He swallowed as an ivory finger brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and admitted, “I don’t know what I’m doing…”

The affection she felt earlier surged, and she smiled, pulling down at the base of his skull and rising onto her toes to kiss him. “Neither do I,” she whispered after the kiss was broken. “But I think you were doing just fine.”

He nodded, releasing her from his hold and taking half a step back as his hands began to release the fastenings of his robes. When they were free, he allowed them to fall to the ground and stood before her, his white skin luminous in the starlight.

Orihime was dazzled for a moment, breathing shallowly and letting her eyes wander over his form. She chanced a look between his legs and suppressed a scoff. She hadn’t seen  _ that _ many centaurs, but what she saw now was nowhere near as intimidating as what those beasts carried. Her shoulders relaxed and she took another step back, this time releasing the pin at her shoulder that held her robes in place. All at once she was bare to him, and she stood still, watching his face as he gazed upon her.

It did not last long.

His eyes traveled from her face down her body and his nostrils flared. His eyes narrowed, and in the next instant they were on the ground, her discarded robes providing a slight cushion for their bodies as he ran his hands over her, from her throat to the tips of her swollen breasts, following them with his mouth. His lips left a trail of kisses down her belly. His hands paused at her pelvis, kneading at the sides of her hips as his mouth reached her curls and the scent of her arousal hit his nose.

One hand traveled from the side of her body to the juncture of her legs, spreading them gently and watching how her body parted for him, the glistening surface a pretty reflection of the stars; an intimate replication of the jewel she still wore around her neck. His long fingers reached out to touch the slick surface and he hissed.

He bit his lip as he allowed one digit to penetrate her, nearly choking on his own tongue in response to the sensation. His thumb drifted toward the top of her slit and her reaction seemed to please him as she moaned softly in response to it reaching her nub.

He could wait no longer. “Are you sure, Woman?” he asked, looking up at her face with fire in his eyes.

She nodded. “I’m sure,” she finally murmured, spreading her legs further still and raising her hips, pressing his finger into her more deeply before he withdrew it.

He slid both hands back up the sides of her body, pausing to press her breasts together, lapping at her taut nipples as he positioned his hips between her thighs. When his face reached hers, he looked into her eyes. He said nothing as he shifted his hips towards hers. The head of his cock dipped between her folds and wetted itself on her essence. He probed the space between her legs and watched her face intently.

She hummed and sighed and twisted her body, her instincts pushing her to find the connection to him it wanted. She tilted and squirmed, her movements lead by an increasingly frantic need that she did not understand until it happened; just the right angle, just the right twist, and the head of his cock breached her entrance. Her breath left her softly and she let her head fall back, her eyes closing. A small smile pulled on her lips, despite not knowing what to expect next.

Ulquiorra whimpered as he felt his member swallowed by what felt like a hot, damp sheath made to his exact specifications. He took several shallow breaths before working up the courage to push into her further, his brows furrowed and his eyes trained on her expression. What could she be thinking, looking so serene, so perfect? “Woman?” he breathed, not sure what he was asking.

“Yes, my love?” The words fell from her lips without forethought. Her heart had the reins.

It was all the encouragement he needed. His face relaxed a bit and he pushed into her with purpose, slow but steady, pausing only briefly as her brows twitched and her expression grew tense when he filled her completely. Once he was completely seated inside of her, he stopped again and waited for her features to relax and open up to him. When they did, and her eyes were open, he replied, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

She opened her mouth for him when his lips came down onto hers, letting his tongue fill it as he began to move inside of her. Her soft, high-pitched moans filled the brambleberry patch as their movements synchronized into a rhythm. She felt the heat within her grow and the tension between them intensify as their bodies slid against one another, slick with the sweat of their exertion. Her feet planted into the soil to help lift her hips up to reach his thrusts and her fingers clawed at his back as he broke their kiss with a snarl and latched on to the side of her neck, increasing the pace of his pounding hips and grunting into her skin.

This had to be heaven, she thought, as Orihime’s blood raced through her veins and her ears filled with the sounds of his growls, which morphed into pleading whimpers as he chased his goal. She felt her core pulse around him, her toes curling into the ground as she raised her hips and held, her entire body clenching as she cried out and the bliss of her undoing overwhelmed her. The patterns of the Milky Way appeared behind her closed eyelids with each beat of her heart. Her body drank Ulquiorra’s seed from his as he joined her, falling apart as jet after jet filled her body, his choked groan in her ear announcing her victory.

After the last spasms of pleasure sparked through her, she relaxed her legs, lowering her hips to the ground slowly and releasing the tension in her fingers to trail her hands up his body to his face. She cracked an eye open to see his flushed cheeks and swollen mouth. He looked stunningly erotic as his breath puffed past his lips and just a sliver of emerald green glimpsed through the thick black lashes that obscured his eyes.

“Are you…?” he asked her breathlessly.

“Perfect? Happy? Fulfilled? Yes,” she provided answers to his unasked questions.

He smiled then and let his face fall onto her chest, one hand grasping at his robes that had fallen somewhere off to the side, and then pulled them up to cover their cooling bodies. “Then we are both satisfied, Woman,” he murmured as his eyes closed.

“Ha,” she chuckled, her fingers raking through his hair lazily before she tilted her head to kiss his brow. “For now, anyway.”

A smirk and a sleepy laugh answered her. “For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> JKRobertson can be reached at [HERE ON TUMBLR](https://jkrobertson.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
